pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - Elemental Balance
A balanced team build that utilizes pressure and hexes along with a strong defense to defeat the enemy Composition ES War Attributes and Skills prof=Warrior/any Hammer=12+1+1 Strength=12+2ShakerBlowBlow StrikeFlailRushChargeSignet/build Equipment * Ebon/Vampiric/Zealous Hammers of Fortitude * Furious Spear/Shield set for defense and building adren * Stonefist Insignia * Survivor runes Usage * Enraging Charge to build adren * Earthshaker for AOE Knockdown, call your target * Bull's Strike to KD kiting foes * For heavy target pressure, use Earth Shaker, activate Flail, followed by Crushing Blow and Mighty Blow SH/Converter Attributes and Skills prof=Elementalist/Monk Fire=12+1+1 Energy=12+1 Protection=3HeatHeatHeatInvocationHexesof Lesser EnergyAttunementSignet/build Equipment * 40/40 Fire Set * High Energy Set * Defensive Set * Survivor runes Usage * Spread pressure with AOE * Use Flame Djinn's Haste to run flags and chain run * Convert dangerous hexes versus hexway teams SH/WoW Attributes and Skills prof=Elementalist/Ritualist Fire=12+1+1 Energy=10+1 Restoration=8HeatHeatHeatInvocationWas Kaolaiof WardingAttunementPact Signet/build Equipment * 40/40 Fire Set * High Energy Set * Defensive Set * Survivor runes Usage * Spread pressure with AOE * WoW Ghostly on altar or monks under heavy melee pressure * Use Protective Was for a party wide heal when team is under heavy pressure Ward/Snarer Attributes and Skills prof=Elementalist/Any Water=12+1+1, Energy=10+1 Earth=8+1 ShacklesBurstGustFreezeof Lesser EnergyAttunementAgainst FoesSignet/build Equipment * 40/40 Water Set * 40/40 Earth * Defensive Set * High Energy Set * Survivor Runes Usage * Icy Shackles stacked on frontline melee makes them miserable * Snare groups in AOE * Snare Runners by stacking Icy Shackles Tainted Necromancer name="taint necro" prof=nec/para death=12+1+1 soul=8+1 command=10FleshFleshFeastof Sufferingof the ProfaneHaste!"Back!"of Concentration/build Usage * Spread Disease * Make Haste Runners * Put up Wells when possible * Foul Feast conditions * Wand targets to build adrenaline for Song, and use it when the ghostly starts to cap Equipment * Survivor * 40/40 Death Set P/D Mesmer Attributes and Skills prof=Mesmer/Rit Dom=12+1+1, Illusion=10+1, Fast_Casting=8+1, Restoration=2Distractionof DisenchantmentShameDiversionof FrustrationEnchantmentDrainof my Flesh/build Equipment * 40/40 Domination Set * 40/40 Illusion Set * Defensive Set * High Energy Set * Radiant Runes Usage * Psychic Distraction and Cry of Frustration on important spells, enemy caps and enemy snares when your team is chain running * Shutdown Monks with Diversion/Shame * Disenchant and Inspired as many enchantments as possible HB/Infuse Attributes and Skills prof=monk/mes healing=12+1+1 divin=10+1 insp=8boonkisshealthpartyspiritMindveilchanneling/build Equipment * 40/40 Healing * Defensive Sets * High Energy Set * Survivor Runes Usage * Maintain Healer's Boon * Patient Spirit and Dwayna's Kiss are your primary healing skills * Use Infuse Health to catch spikes or heal very low targets * Use Heal Party for party-wide heal * Draw Conditions as much as possible to keep your health up and make the RC's life easy * Holy Veil against hexes, remember to pre-prot * Channel Tank when needed RC Monk Attributes and Skills prof=monk/mesme protec=12+1+1 divine=11+1 insp=6of fortunebondconditionguardianof absorptionveilof stabilitychanneling/build Equipment * 40/40 Healing * Defensive Sets * High Energy Set * Survivor Runes Usage * Spam RC, particularly on the HB/Infuser and Foul Feast Nec * Spirit Bond targets being spiked heavily, or the HB monk after an infuse, be SURE to prot the ghostly as much as possible while he is holding shines * Cast Guardian on targets under heavy melee attack * Holy Veil against hexes, remember to pre-prot * Use Aura of Stability on chain runners * Reversal of Fortune for a quick heal * Channel Tank when needed